Animales
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Luciano x Kallen, Gino x Kallen, Anya x Suzaku, Nonette x Luciano. ¿Por qué no un conejito, Kouzuki? ¡Es caliente…pequeño y apretado, ¿…no?


Animales

Luciano Bradley no pretendía nada bueno de su visita a la celda de Kallen Kouzuki. Había estudiado detenidamente los movimientos del joven Weinberg alrededor de la prisionera desde aquel pequeño encontronazo en el que este le prohibiera con una suave amenaza acercarse de modos "deshonrosos" a esa terrorista de senos enormes que de seguro había labrado su camino de cama en cama hasta llegar al afamado Zero, al que pronto el Caballero Diez borraría de la faz de la tierra, ganando una vez más, el favor de su majestad.  
>Kallen Kouzuki estaba sorprendida del trato relativamente bueno que le daban en su cautiverio. Desde luego, este incluía (al menos antes de que Nunnally llegara con un vestido de satén, que quizás a propósito se parecía al que le diseñaron para una de las fiestas organizadas por el Consejo Estudiantil) la chaqueta de fuerza antes y actualmente no prescindía del collar de electroshocks. ¿Por lo demás? Eran como vacaciones esposadas.<br>A Kallen le avergonzaba un poco pensar que si alguna vez la atrapaban viva, tendría que cortarse la lengua con los dientes, disculpándose con los suyos (Lelouch. Zero. Naoto. Su madre. Ohgi. Incluso el idiota de Tamaki) por abandonar el escenario ante la tentativa de ser abusada sexualmente. Cuando entró en la Revolución, era lo bastante ingenua como para pensar que podía separar al guerrero de la chica virgen. Le tomó una cuota de contemplación de atrocidades el comprender que para sus enemigos, resultaba todo un bonus que ella fuera ambos.  
>Era una de esas ocasiones en las que su maldición se volvía conveniente. Temió cuando la apresaron, pero le retiraron de inmediato todo lo que llevaba puesto, también el brazalete que la contenía. Tuvo que ahorrarse una carcajada. No albergaba sinceras expectativas acerca de ser favorecida con un escape a causa de su condición como miembro del Zodíaco, pero definitivamente, su pudor estaba más que salvado. Convencida estaba de ello cuando Luciano Bradley irrumpió en su celda y comenzó a romperle el vestido con una daga, pese al sudor frío que la recorría.<br>Pronto volvió a estar desnuda bajo la mirada burlona de un hombre que consideraba que podía hacer lo que le placiera con una terrorista. El collar electrificado tenía un mecanismo automático conectado con su sistema nervioso: el menor esfuerzo físico, siquiera por subir la voz, le propinaba una descarga. No podía patear al Décimo Caballero aunque se dio el gusto de forcejear y de correr en círculos por la minúscula habitación hasta que él le dio alcance entre risas amenazantes.  
>Luciano Bradley finalmente asió a Kallen Kouzuki por el cuello, encantado de tironear de su seno izquierdo mientras que los llevaba a ambos al suelo y la chica hacía una mueca adolorida. Ella chilló cuando él se colocó sus muslos a la cintura y se dejó caer en un abrazo fatal en muchos aspectos. Entonces...¡Plop! Una nube de humo rosado los cubrió a ambos y en vez de descender él sobre una joven temblorosa para convertirla en mujer por la fuerza, se encontró con el suelo de la celda y a la altura de sus brazos, que cerró sin encontrar nada que valiera la pena estrujar hasta la sangre y otros fluídos menos dignos, salvo por una pequeña bola de algodón apoyada contra la pared de vidrio, carcajeándose humanamente, con una pata entre los partidos labios de…<br>-¿Vas a violar un conejito, Vampiro de Britania?  
>Los ojos de Luciano Bradley se desorbitaron. La excitación que exhibía peligrosamente sobresaliendo de los botones abiertos de su pantalón, había bajado de repente y era una forma sin vida que colgaba de entre su ropa. No parecía tan asustado ni asqueado como sorprendido. Kallen sonrió triunfal, parándose en patas traseras y arreglándose el espeso pelaje blanco de las delanteras. En una ocasión, unos buscapleitos la habían acorralado en los gettos, arrancándole ropas y el brazalete contenedor incluído, antes de que aprendiera a defenderse por sí misma o tuviera edad suficiente como para que lo terrible destruyera su vida adulta y no también su infancia, como si la invasión no hubiera sido también un crimen de ese tipo. Tanto fue su desprecio por el secreto de su familia, que no solo huyeron, sino que vomitaron al alejarse corriendo sin mirar atrás. <em>Jigoku shoujo<em>. Los idiotas no conocían límites por nacionalidad.  
>Lord Bradley entrecerró los ojos con estupor, como si estuviera asimilando la situación sin pararse a preguntarse si había ofendido los cielos o vivía acaso una pesadilla. Contempló a Kallen, que cruzó las patas delanteras como la muchacha de aire cínico que era cuando no fingía estar enferma. Si de algo le servía haber sido descubierta, era que ahora podía darse el lujo de ser ella misma las veinticuatro horas. No pudo evitar alzar las cejas (o al menos mover los ojos inquisitivamente) cuando Luciano Bradley suspiró como si hubiera sido un largo día de trabajo burocrático y se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta distintiva, un objeto metálico que pronto, Kallen comprendió sin aire que era una petaca. El décimo Caballero no tardó en llevarse el pico a los labios y sorber, mirándola con ojos chispeantes y entrecerrados, triunfales a medida que el líquido –en evidencia muy fuerte- le hacía efecto.<br>Fue entonces cuando Kallen regresó a su forma humana y Luciano Bradley comenzó a reír más animada y escalofriantemente que antes de darle alcance. Como si ahora, al contemplar a Kallen no la viera solo a ella y el espectacular momento que pudiera darle, sino también ante él desfilaran un sin fin de posibilidades de encanto sádico que pudieran volverle un rey en su ámbito o valerle una corona extra. Un hilo de baba le corría por el mentón cuando se sujetó el miembro, frotándolo hasta que estuvo duro de nuevo, para horror de Kallen, que se pegó aún más contra el cristal, retrocediendo hasta donde pudo, sabiéndolo inútil.  
>-¿Por qué no un conejito, Kouzuki? ¡Es caliente…pequeño y apretado, ¿…no?<br>Las pupilas de Kallen se encogieron cuando él avanzó hacia ella con las manos extendidas sin vacilación alguna y el rostro taimado descompuesto por el abuso de alcohol.  
>Probablemente Gino Weinberg no podía elegir mejor y peor momento para hacer su aparición rauda y fresca en la entrada de la enorme celda de cristal, cargando con una bandeja en la que aparecían diferentes platos japoneses, un tenedor y cuchillo a un lado, más palillos en caso de que Kallen Kouzuki –a la que imaginó emocionada, agradecida, quizás menos dispuesta a insultarlo en esta ocasión y definitivamente no solo vestida, sino también sin violar- decidiera disfrutar la cena que pretendía que compartieran, al estilo de su viejo país. Tuvo a Suzaku dos horas en el teléfono celular (se acordó de saludar a Anya desde el modo micrófono, después de todo era la primera cita que esos dos tenían tiempo de conciliar en meses) cuando fue al restaurante a hacer el pedido. No es que no confiara en los ayudantes de cocina, que eran Onceavos, es solo que si le preguntaban, le representaba una mejor opinión un tipo como Suzz, que había sido más o menos un príncipe en la buena época del Área 11. Seguro que tenía un gusto muy refinado por debajo de la melancólica humildad que acostumbraba esgrimir, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Y Kallen era una chica rica antes de caer en el terrorismo y seguro que no habría escogido cualquier plato.<br>Su atención estaba entonces, bastante más centrada en la bandeja que cargaba antes que en lo que tenía delante. Quería impresionar a Kallen Kouzuki, que su piel se cubriera con un sonrojo y que protestara al desviar la mirada de su persona, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Para ello se memorizó los nombres de cada plato, consultando con Suzaku que estuvieran bien escritos. La verdad es que por si acaso, los había numerado y estaban escritos en su muñeca, bajo la manga del uniforme. Con un poco de suerte, Kallen intentaría no prestarle atención al principio y tendría tiempo de echar un vistazo antes de placer sobre la mesa esa bandeja, que llevaba el peso extra de sus múltiples expectativas.  
>Gino Weinberg era un optimista al extremo, quizás. Podía darse cuenta del trabajo que le tomaría, de las horas que invertiría tratando de que el odio de Kallen se convirtiera en simpatía y de ahí, ya en la rampa correcta, se dirigiera por el camino anhelado. Podía ver a esa chica pasando de las celdas a un lugar de honor como Caballero de Asalto, siempre con su protección y apoyo, desde luego, teniendo que ladrarle tanto como fuera necesario a Bismarck, que quizás ni lo pusiera en aislamiento. Existía la posibilidad de que incluso admirara la determinación que estaba dispuesto a mostrar.<br>Gino Weinberg podía verse casado con esa muchacha, el flamante vestido blanco que ella usaría, que invitaría a Suzz a ser el padrino, a menos que quisieran hacerlo como en su tierra, con esos bellos atavíos de seda que las mujeres exhibían con orgullo antes de la guerra. Oh, también podía ver a los hermosos hijos que tendrían, que sabrían japonés mucho mejor que su padre, para el cual ese lenguaje eran solo palitos, porque serían inteligentes como su ardiente madre que…  
>…volviendo al presente, estaba. Desnuda. En el suelo. Con el rostro desencajado de miedo y espanto. Junto a. Luciano Bradley. Que tenía. A Bradley Junior. Saliendo de la bragueta de su pantalón. Duro. Oh. OH.<br>Gino Weinberg tenía una prolífica imaginación y la verdad es que tampoco se necesitaba mucha de ella para tener una mínima idea de lo que implicaba esa imagen. Sin embargo, cuando él ingresó en el ambiente, dejando caer la bandeja cuyo contenido había seleccionado cuidadosamente, sazonándolo con sus grandes expectativas, tuvo el agregado de presenciar una de sus pesadillas en vivo y en directo o al menos, a un pariente muy cercano de la misma, que incluía toneladas de sangre, pese a que eso sería agregado en breve, por suerte o por desgracia, a juicio del lector, para nada proviniendo de Kallen Kouzuki.  
>Es difícil describir lo que pasó a continuación. Y algunos débiles de corazón podrían exaltarse si se entrara en detalles. A pesar de las poco afectuosas referencias que Luciano Bradley pudiera estar encantado de dar con respecto a Gino Weinberg, tengamos en cuenta que compartían el rango de Caballeros de Asalto. Pertenecían, a todas luces, a una de las élites militares más exclusivas que el Imperio pudiera ofrecer para arrasar con sus enemigos. Tenían una preparación exquisita y como agregado: Gino Weinberg estaba furioso (lo cual es decir poco, pues no olvidemos su horror y la tristeza que le sobrevendría cuando le pidiera disculpas a Kallen) y Luciano Bradley ebrio. El primero pudo, de por sí, brindar un ataque difícil de esquivar en circunstancias normales, con bromas de por medio en un enfrentamiento de rutina, con el Tristán y el Percival o durante esas prácticas que Lord Waldstein recomendaba, cuerpo a cuerpo, como un pequeño duelo de práctica entre honorables Caballeros.<br>(Bismarck puso un acento ciertamente amenazante desde un punto de vista burocrático –si en algo fuera de los atractivos de Kallen Kouzuki hubieran adherido, habría sido en lo penoso que resultaría hacer labor de escritorio por meses, sino años al servicio- al convertirse en árbitro del combate, explicándoles con aire severo que si un Caballero tiene un florete, no necesita una daga para ocuparse de su adversario y que si bien el enfrentamiento no debe convertirse en una manera de sellar afrentas entre camaradas, es una falta de etiqueta interrumpir el combate con un abrazo)  
>El segundo, de seguro, habría sabido defenderse e incluso se habría colocado de inmediato en una posición ventajosa…de no ser por lo que acababa de beberse: una peligrosa mezcla de…todo lo que puede encontrarse en una licorería y…bastante de lo que te sería posible hallar en el botiquín de emergencias psiquiátricas y que puedas mezclar en alcohol sin morir de inmediato. Solo un par de sorbos infundían coraje y no es que Luciano Bradley necesitara mucho para ir a la guerra, desde luego. Es solo que Nonette Ennegram estaba en la colonia y mantener la cabeza levantada en su presencia, podía resultar algo difícil, teniendo en cuenta que durante la última vez que tuvieron un acercamiento, alguien terminó desvirgado desde atrás y por desgracia, no fue la mujer, si entienden.<br>Así que, volviendo a la escena del presente, Lord Bradley vio varios Ginos acercándose en una ventisca con los puños levantados y la mirada reluciendo casi en rojo, pero a penas y pudo localizar el mango de una de sus dagas (a pesar de que tenía los dedos cerrados ya en torno a él), arrojando el arma con extrema torpeza, a metros del furioso Caballero, antes de murmurar anestesiado: ¡Hey, Tres! ¿También vienes por un pedazo de coneji…?  
>(Nunca terminó la frase, Gino no estaba en posición de escucharla tampoco y el resto fueron huesos crujiendo y gemidos de sorpresa, adoloridos)<br>Kallen –un poco más lúcida y menos agradecida, por lo tanto, sin ser del todo ella misma, a decir verdad- pudo haber aprovechado esa distracción de los dos para ir hacia la bandeja que se cayó al suelo y tomar el reluciente cuchillo de punta filosa que Weinberg trajo con la cena arruinada. Pero convengamos en que acontecieron numerosos hechos en el día de hoy como para procesarlos con rapidez, en especial teniendo en cuenta que la línea "Un conejo está bien, es pequeño, caliente y apretado…", la salvación con la que contó hecha pedazos por su ingenuidad, fue pronunciada solo un par de minutos antes.  
>Así que se quedó con la vista en blanco y los brazos alrededor de los pechos, las piernas muy juntas como si eso bastara para cubrir su vergüenza, hasta que los rechinamientos y gimoteos cedieron, Gino Weinberg irguiéndose para contemplar con una mueca el resultado de su furia, antes de sacarse el teléfono celular del bolsillo para llamar paramédicos que se encargaran del hombre inconsciente que hubo dejado en el suelo. Intercambiaron miradas un momento y luego Weinberg actuó como si le corriera electricidad por los miembros: se sacó la chaqueta distintiva con miles de disculpas en los labios temblorosos, las lágrimas casi infantiles formándose en sus ojos. Kallen retrocedió un instante, confundida y casi abusada como estaba pero luego vio que el muchacho (que no tenía ni su edad, a pesar de ser alto y poderoso en su estructura) le colocaba la prenda sobre los hombros desnudos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse antes de ponerse de pie con aire irritado.<br>Pronto llegó el servicio médico a retirar al herido. Observaron con cautela a la prisionera, antes de que Lord Weinberg afirmara que estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Kallen, que tenía una consciencia de sí misma digna de un superviviente, cuando no se atrofiaba por circunstancias de la adolescente tímida e inexperta que por desgracia también era, vio pasar frente a sí la posibilidad de tomar a Gino Weinberg como rehén, manoteando el cuchillo empapado en el caldo de soba y colocándoselo con frialdad en la garganta. Bien sabía que incluso en el caso de poder defenderse, su condición se lo impediría. Una parte suya se hirió ante esa estrategia: estaría tomando ventaja de su sexo, que él consideraba débil.  
>Quizás fue eso lo que la obligó a mantenerse queda bajo la mano que se apoyó en su hombro, mientras que ambos observaban a la masa gimiente, amoratada y sangrante que era Luciano Bradley, alejándose en una camilla tirada por empleados del Imperio que no se atreverían jamás a cuestionar a un Caballero de Asalto. Le costaba no dejar que sus rodillas temblaran hasta depositarla de nuevo en el suelo, con la vista perdida, al pensar en qué hubiera pasado si ese niño pijo no hubiera llegado en ese mismo instante. <em>Un conejito <strong>no<strong> está bien._ Y quería vomitar de solo imaginarlo. No es que supiera bien por dónde ir al suponerlo, pero era suficiente como para asquearse con hacerse una idea.  
>Gino Weinberg le dirigió una mirada llena de dolor antes de adelantarse un paso para llamar la atención de los paramédicos.<br>-¡Esperen! Ella también…  
>Kallen se sintió enrojecer de nuevo y apretó los puños instintivamente.<br>-No. Nada ha pasado.  
>Él se atrevió a observarla con fijeza por primera vez desde que un entendimiento torpe y dramático impulsara sus acciones hacia la violencia.<br>-Pero…-Weinberg casi jadeó estrangulado aquello y a Kallen le irritó (y le pareció tierno, pero luchó por suprimir esa marea cálida que intentó sobrevenirle) que la contemplara como si fuera una moribunda recobrando la salud de golpe.  
>-Nada. Tú…-Kallen arrugó la nariz y desvió los ojos como si estuviera más enfadada con él que consigo misma. No iba a darle las gracias, desde luego. Su gratitud, fuera de lugar (un soldado, sin importar su rango o el país al que sirviera, no tenía por qué darse libertades del tipo que Bradley iba a reclamar, pese a que forzadamente, Kallen sabía que hasta los subordinados de Zero lo hacían a sus espaldas), consistía en ni siquiera amenazar con abrirle la garganta al bastardo imperialista.<br>Ambos se mantuvieron de aquella manera por varios minutos. Kallen estaba incómoda por la media desnudez de su persona y esa chaqueta que olía al mismo perfume multimillonario de su padre.  
>-Lamento lo que ha pasado.<br>Oh, no. El idiota (Kallen no podía llamarle de otro modo en ese momento preciso) de Weinberg la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó de una forma completamente distinta a la del Vampiro de Britania media hora antes. Pero el efecto que esto tuvo no fue diferente, pues era el contacto vedado a los miembros del Zodiaco.  
>Una nube de humo cubrió el ambiente, Lord Weinberg cayó hacia adelante, lanzando una exclamación de sorpresa y cuando el aire se limpió, mientras que tosía, encontró que donde estaba antes una jovencita semidesnuda, maltratada y necesitada de afectos, había una coneja blanca. Que ofrecía una fisionomía similar, dentro de lo esperado en su especie. Los ojos de Gino Weinberg se abrieron mucho. Kallen suspiró, encogiéndose de animales hombros.<br>-Quítate, ha sido porque me abrazaste.-explicó con la sangre oxigenada, forcejeando con las ahora enormes manos de Weinberg. Que evidentemente no la oía, pues seguía con la vista fija en ella, de seguro sin poder explicar aquello que observaba. Qué remedio, los británicos no comprenderían las tradiciones de esos a los que redujeron a "Números" y el fanatismo religioso inculcado como excusa del totalitarismo en expansión podía adjudicarle el nombre de "magia hereje" a esa condición, con facilidad, pensó Kallen.  
>"Bueno, si está pensando en quemarme viva, supongo que no irá a decir que un conejito está…"<br>-¡Eres hermosa!  
>Un cielo lleno de estrellas cubrió los ojos de Gino Weinberg y el agarre que languideció con la sorpresa, se estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, que dejó a Kallen sin aire e hizo que su frágil corazón lagomorfo se acelerara a un ritmo imposible.<br>-¿S-sabes que aún sigo desnuda? Esto es una forma de acoso sexual…-protestó con rabia la coneja, sorprendiéndose por la suavidad de niño con la que el adolescente la sujetaba, como a un peluche extremadamente apreciado. Los dedos de Gino Weinberg pasaron por su espina y le tironearon del cuero del cuello para colocar sus patas en el brazo de su dueño.  
>-¡Eres tan bonita!<p>

…  
>…Ni preguntas acerca de esa condición suya. Ni gritos de terror. Ni la cautela recomendada para algo tan extraño. A la sorpresa le siguió la fascinación y Kallen se preguntó qué clase de fenómeno sería el Tercer Caballero de Asalto, teniendo en cuenta el que era ella misma.<br>Bueno, al menos no consideraba que ella estaba bien para…pero que la acariciaran de esa manera tampoco era…ugh, _agradable_. O mejor dicho, sí, lo era pero Kallen no se permitiría ni sentirlo ni pensarlo. No en esas circunstancias. Incluso destrozó de un zarpazo la frase que comenzó a formarse de repente en el lado de su cerebro que por desgracia, pertenecía a la adolescente y no a la fría terrorista: Si el mundo fuese diferente…no, probablemente ese hombre tenía su propia estupidez y crueldad, solo que la mostraba en otro momento, quizás en el campo de batalla o con prisioneros menos importantes. En Kallen descansaba, después de todo, una fuerte posibilidad de emboscar a Zero durante un intento de rescate.  
>-¿Por qué no conviertes en perro a Suzaku y le haces esto a él?-protestó cuando Gino Weinberg finalmente la alejó de su cuello (tan fácil que hubiera sido hincarle los dientes en la yugular, incluso como conejito…) tras acunarla en su hombro y desordenarle por completo el pelaje. No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que fue un poco tarde, pero luego comprendió que difícilmente le hiciera un daño a Suzaku con aquellas palabras de más (puede que fuera un traidor sin honor, pero seguía siendo más cercano a su sangre y su carne que basura como el Vampiro y…se obligó a clasificar a Gino Weinberg así, pero lo hizo de mala gana y no muy convencida, dejándose llevar por el orgullo).<br>El Tercer Caballero se le quedó mirando como si fuese un niño enorme al que han prometido dulces.

* * *

><p>-¿Para qué…crees que quisiera recomendaciones sobre comida japonesa?-Suzaku suspiró de repente, abriendo los ojos, la nuca apoyada en el muslo izquierdo de Anya, tras despertarse debido al ruido del flash de su diario.<br>-Probablemente por el mismo motivo por el que te dijo que en tu fin de semana de descanso él iría a llevarle el almuerzo a Kouzuki.-Anya fue pragmática por encima de su tecleo intermitente.  
>-Diablos.-eso era lo más fuerte que le oirías decir al Séptimo Caballero sin pasarte por el tema de Euphemia Li Britania o llegar a un extremo físico (pero lo primero casi siempre ofertaba terminar en lo segundo).<br>Gino la llamó la noche anterior y le pidió que buscara un frasco con píldoras sin etiqueta. Debían ser blancas, fácilmente intercambiables con pastillas de menta y la instruyó para que las permutara.  
>-¿Y si son para algo importante?<br>Se imaginó a Suzaku teniendo un ataque de epilepsia o cardíaco y aunque su semblante no cambió, una nota de preocupación se dio a notar en su voz, vacilando al encontrar lo descripto en el gabinete. Suzaku dormía profundamente tras cumplir obediente al extremo de la irritación, con la cena y el sexo, exhausto y tan aproblemado que Anya ni quiso hacer desfilar las quejas de siempre acerca de su martirización. Probable era que si se hubiera ido, no lo habría notado hasta la mañana siguiente, usando acentuada la amargura de siempre en las facciones, resignándose sin chistar al desprecio. Quizás solo por eso, porque no era un británico, porque no la golpearía ni le gritaría si tomaba una decisión tan brusca sin consultarlo, ella insistía en quedarse a su lado, tratando de transformar el oro abastardado que fuera plomo y antes plata, en una joya nueva o al menos en algo que valiera la pena celar.  
>-Confía en mí, Anya.<br>Anya hizo una mueca de milímetros que nadie hubiera notado a menos que la conociera bien, mientras que colocaba en su cartera (vacía) de maquillaje el contenido del frasco y las pastillas de menta de vuelta en el mismo. El cambio era poco significativo y resultaba difícil que Suzaku lo notara de inmediato, torpe observador como era, siempre que no se tratara de poner bajo su mira algo humano.  
>-Te veré en el parque por la tarde. Y cuando aparezca, haré una señal para que…<br>Anya se preguntó si Kallen Kouzuki se las había ingeniado para conseguir drogas y aplicárselas a Gino y si lo habría golpeado en la cabeza tan fuerte como para explicar ese comportamiento. Puso en marcado rápido el servicio de emergencias, solo en caso de que ese intento de broma esotérica terminara en algo que requiriera una intervención quirúrgica y se preguntó si estaría bien retar a Gino a un duelo, en caso de que las consecuencias fueran insalvables.  
>Cuando sugirió que salieran ese domingo, Suzaku no parecía muy emocionado y ella tampoco, pero era lo usual. Se vistieron (más que como civiles, parecía que los buscara la Policía Real y tuvieran que esconderse. En una ocasión ella le preguntó si podía acompañarlo y él vaciló tras verla con la ropa que compró con Gino o que Mónica le regaló. Fue la única vez en la que se sintió un poco ofendida por el juicio de un muchacho sobre su aspecto. Entonces Suzaku tragó en seco y le preguntó si tenía algo más discreto. Tuvo que pedirles un préstamo a sus sirvientas pero se sorprendió sonrojada cuando Suzaku la llevó dentro de una tienda cerca de los getos y le alcanzó un par de prendas algo holgadas "para la próxima vez") y caminaron, en vez de usar el transporte público u ordenar de la sede (Anya ya no sabía qué pretendía Suzaku con eso, que casi no era lo que hacían ni los plebeyos o la nobleza si era posible, pero tampoco le molestaba ir a pie).<br>Gino se asomó desde unos arbustos, mientras que Anya acariciaba los cabellos de Suzaku y este tenía los ojos cerrados. Le hizo unas señas que no pudo terminar de entender, moviendo las manos contra su pecho en equis, modulando con lentitud las palabras hasta que Anya las entendió, alzando las cejas.  
>-¿Abra…zo?<br>Bajó la mirada hacia el Séptimo Caballero, semidormido, que no escuchó su susurro. Hizo una mueca incrédula antes de acceder, rodeando los hombros de Suzaku y apretándolos contra su pecho un instante, incómodamente, debido a la diferencia entre ambas estructuras y la posición en la que se hallaban, sin contar que uno de ellos estaba casi inconsciente. El humo los cubrió a los dos y Gino se les acercó corriendo, sin aire, emocionado, dispersando a manotazos el aire enviciado con esa magia ancestral.  
>En donde antes se encontraba Kururugi Suzaku, había un perro de pelaje amarronado, con los brazos de Anya alrededor del cuello. Los múltiples parpadeos de la chica podían interpretarse como frutos de su gran sorpresa, aunque desde luego, debías estar enterado de su apatía crónica y de lo difícil que era extrañarla con expresiones más pronunciadas. De todos modos, la atención de Gino Weinberg estaba dedicada por completo a su compañero peludo.<br>-¡Kallen me dijo que serías un cachorro!  
>Gino profesó una serie de caricias desde el lomo, hasta el cuello del perro y luego se entretuvo masajeando sus orejas, dando múltiples exclamaciones de alegría. Los pastores alemanes entrenados de su familia no eran tan monos. El perro dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación bastante humano y en su apariencia animal guardaba un gran parecido su aire con el de…<br>-¿…Suzaku?-Anya tenía las manos en los muslos y seguía parpadeando lentamente.  
>-Lo siento. Es un problema de mi familia que controlaba con esa medicina que me ves tomar cada cuatro horas. No sé por qué…<br>-¡El perrito habla! Igual que el conejo.  
>Gino estrujó al perro en un abrazo y el perro, con su voz ronca, gruñó impotente sin que Weinberg diera signos de notarlo. Anya preparó su cámara y el Tercer Caballero, sonriendo efusivamente al pequeño lente, se preguntó de nuevo cómo fue que su gente esclavizó a la de Suzaku, siendo los japoneses tan fascinantes.<p>

* * *

><p>(Solo en caso de que alguien se acuerde de que dejamos a Luciano Bradley en terapia intensiva, dediquémosle algunas líneas para esclarecer su destino)<br>-No quiero ese chocolate.-murmuró entre dientes cuando la enfermera de turno le descorrió sus sábanas, uno pensaría que para cambiarlas, hasta que esta se diera vuelta, revelando que su falda corta y blanca estaba levantada por encima de sus muslos, mostrando un enorme…  
>-Si no sientes hambre de eso, estoy seguro de que tengo algo que puede gustarte…<br>Los ojos de Luciano se abrieron en una expresión horrorizada que solo el Perceval sabría que usaría el día de su muerte. Su Knightmare personal, desde luego…y Nonette Ennegram, sonriendo sardónicamente, subiéndose al colchón.  
>-Oh, vamos, los dos sabemos que te encanta ser dominado. En el fondo. Si no fuera de esa forma, ¿por qué tus lágrimas son tan dulces?<br>Bradley quiso patearla pero el sedante aplicado antes, más los fuertes golpes de Gino Weinberg convirtieron sus intentos en patéticos retorcijones de niña débil. Ni hablar de que debido a sus tendencias violentas y cierta firma de Bismarck Waldstein, resignado a que este día llegaría tarde o temprano, sus manos estaban inmovilizadas con cintas de cuero.  
>-Lucianito, tranquilízate. Esto no es solo un pedazo de plástico como la última vez. Es de silicona y vibra, además de que el tamaño también…<br>Los guardias que garantizaron privacidad a la Novena Caballero de Asalto se dijeron a sí mismos que los gritos desaforados se debían al riguroso interrogatorio que Sir Ennegram sometía a Lord Bradley, a causa de sus motivos para ser hallado a solas con la prisionera Kouzuki, en una empresa quizás reprochable, teniendo en cuenta que todos sabían de la seriedad con que Nonnette peleaba por los derechos de las mujeres, más allá de su nacionalidad o sanción.


End file.
